The current embodiments relate generally to athletic support equipment. More specifically, the current embodiments relate to systems and methods for supporting an ankle and foot.
Various types of athletic sports equipment have been previously proposed for use in a variety of applications. Sports participants, football players for example, may desire additional support to the ankle and foot region in order to help prevent injuries to the ankle and/or foot. Conventional methods for providing foot and ankle support include athletic tape wrapped around the ankle region as well as the foot. However, there are several disadvantages to conventional taping methods. For example, taping ankles often requires the skills of an athletic trainer in order to be properly applied, which can be expensive. In addition, conventional taping methods are time consuming and are not adjustable once they have been applied. The amount of ankle support provided by conventional taping methods are not consistent and may vary with each application since a new tape wrap must be applied before each athletic event. Even after conventional taping methods have been applied, the taping may still lack the desired stiffness and support to the ankle and/or foot region.
Some methods of providing foot and ankle support include providing a spat. However, conventional spats may shift or move since they are not secured directly to the article of footwear.